90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chevrolet G-Series/Sportvan
Positioned in the middle of the full-size van category, the Chevrolet Sportvan had long appealed to buyers who prized utility and dependability rather than styling. The Sportvan was equipped to seat up to 15 passengers, and was popular with shuttle services and van pools. Competitors in this niche consisted of its corporate twin GMC Vandura and Rally Wagon, the Ford Club Wagon and the Dodge Ram Van. Year-to-year changes 1991 Also just known as the "Chevy Van", the Sportvan was available in both long wheelbase and short wheelbase models, each with two body styles -- G10 and G20. 1995 The 1995 Chevrolet Sportvan celebrated the beginning of its fourth decade with a series of modest improvements. The most important of these was the upgrading of the top-of-the-line Beauville trim level, which now boasted such new features as power door locks, power windows, tilt steering wheel, electronic speed control and electric side mirrors. Available in three body styles (G20 Regular, G30 Regular and G30 Extended) on two wheelbases, the 1995 Chevy Sportvan continued to do what it had always done best: carry up to 15 passengers and tow up to 10,000 pounds. Though the G10 series has been dropped, the two trim levels remained the standard and the top-of-the-line Beauville. The Chevy Sportvan offered a wide range of engines. There were four gasoline engines offered: the standard equipment 4.3-liter ohv V6 and three optional ohv V8s, the 5.0-liter, 5.7-liter and 7.4-liter. In addition, a pair of diesel engines were also available: a light-duty 6.5-liter ohv V8 and a heavy-duty 6.5-liter ohv V8. The standard transmission for the Sportvan was a 4-speed automatic overdrive, available either of light-duty or heavy-duty versions. 1996 This was the last model year for the Chevrolet Sportvan, upon being replaced by the new Chevrolet Express. It was essentially a carryover model from 1995. Retail prices As of December 17, 1993: *'$15,936 '(1994 Chevrolet G10 Cargo Van) *'$15,905 '(1994 Chevrolet G20 Cargo Van) *'$16,237 '(1994 Chevrolet G30 Cargo Van) *'$18,357 '(1994 Chevrolet G30 Extended Cargo Van) *'$18,875 '(1994 Chevrolet Sportvan G20) *'$20,227 '(1994 Chevrolet Sportvan G30) *'$21,383 '(1994 Chevrolet Sportvan G30 Extended) As of late 1994: *'$16,839 '(1995 Chevrolet G10 Cargo Van) *'$16,808 '(1995 Chevrolet G20 Cargo Van) *'$17,167 '(1995 Chevrolet G30 Cargo Van) *'$19,302 '(1995 Chevrolet G30 Extended Cargo Van) *'$19,636 '(1995 Chevrolet Sportvan G20) *'$21,030 '(1995 Chevrolet Sportvan G30) *'$22,186 '(1995 Chevrolet Sportvan G30 Extended) As of mid-1995: *'$16,939 '(1995 Chevrolet G10 Cargo Van) *'$16,908 '(1995 Chevrolet G20 Cargo Van) *'$17,267 '(1995 Chevrolet G30 Cargo Van) *'$17,123 '(1995 Chevrolet G10 Extended Cargo Van) *'$17,113 '(1995 Chevrolet G20 Extended Cargo Van) *'$19,402 '(1995 Chevrolet G30 Extended Cargo Van) *'$19,836 '(1995 Chevrolet Sportvan G20) *'$21,130 '(1995 Chevrolet Sportvan G30) *'$22,286 '(1995 Chevrolet Sportvan G30 Extended) *'$21,592 '(1995 Chevrolet Sportvan G20 Beauville; optional) *'$22,986 '(1995 Chevrolet Sportvan G30 Beauville; optional) *'$23,786 '(1995 Chevrolet Sportvan G30 Beauville Extended; optional) As of September 4, 1995: *'$18,458 '(1996 Chevrolet G1500 Cargo Van) *'$19,064 '(1996 Chevrolet G2500 Cargo Van) *'$19,964 '(1996 Chevrolet G2500 Extended Cargo Van) *'$20,444 '(1996 Chevrolet G3500 Cargo Van) *'$21,344 '(1996 Chevrolet G3500 Extended Cargo Van) *'$21,881 '(1996 Chevrolet Sportvan) *'$22,786 '(1996 Chevrolet Sportvan Extended) As of July 27, 1997: *'$19,072 '(1997 Chevrolet G1500 SWB Cargo Van) *'$19,497 '(1997 Chevrolet G2500 SWB Cargo Van) *'$20,397 '(1997 Chevrolet G2500 LWB Cargo Van) *'$20,877 '(1997 Chevrolet G3500 SWB Cargo Van) *'$21,777 '(1997 Chevrolet G3500 LWB Cargo Van) Shipping prices *'$580 '(1992-1994 models) *'$590 '(1995 models) *'$595 '(1996 models; Sportvan) *'$600 '(1996 models; G-Series and Express) *'$615 '(1997 models) Gallery 95sportvan.jpg|1991-1995 Chevrolet Sportvan G20 96sportvan.jpg|1996 Chevrolet G10 Cargo Van 96sportvan2.jpg 96sportvan_back.jpg|Back view of the Chevrolet G10 96express.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Express 96sportvans.jpg|The Sportvans and the Express Category:Chevrolet Category:Cargo minivans Category:Passenger minivans Category:12-passenger vehicles